Fade into Black
by VitaJokaWesker
Summary: Kakashi's vivid dreams of a certain kunoichi leads him to be thrust into a sensual underworld with her. Sakura's decision to delve into a delicious sensory experience leads to unexpected words.


"Fade into Black"

-This is my very first fanfiction story for Fanfiction. Enjoy this Kakasaku drabble. Rated M for sexual situations and language. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Kakashi always dreamt-nowadays-of a certain pinkette kunoichi and-of course-fucking her senseless. His wanton abandon and depravity into sexual trysts made him yearn for more. The former Copy-nin's (since he no longer possessed Obito's Sharingan) breath hitched and beads of perspiration rolled languidly off his scarred physique.

Kakashi's resolved quickly faded to black as slumber overcame and slowly thrusting him into dark, vivid dreams of HER...Sakura. Night after night, the fervent memories never abated him and only exaserbating the Copy-nin's primal urge to fuck his little blossom so tentatively.

He was cast into a scene of scandalous throes of passion. The room in question was his bedroom with black silk sheets set against walls painted a midnight blue. Kakashi, ever the deviant, threw Sakura against the stained oak floor and used his hitai-ate and chakra enhanced chains to tie his little blossom's hands behind her back. Of course his darling squirmed, but finally relented her will to him.

"Ka-Kashi, I need release," Sakura rasped in her bonds

"Lovely blossom your release will only come when I allow it," Kakashi growled lewidly in her ear.

Kakashi's soft but calloused hand gently cupped his blossom's face and placed a warm chaste kiss over Sakura's cupid bow.

As Sakura deftly struggled against her chakra suppressing bonds, the Copy Nin's swift fingers found themselves over his blossom's clothed tight, pussy.

"Mmm," Kakashi rumbled.

"Goddamnit, Sakura, I have yet to begin and you are so fucking wet and slick-eager to PLEASE are we?" he exclaimed.

"I can smell the aroma of your arousal wafting in the bedroom, and. your little pussy is pulsating with warm desire for a delightful fuck!" "Your scent and desire drive me primal with hazy lust ridden passion and obsession, Sakura!" "Do you KNOW how many times I've wanted to fuck you over and over and send you into waves of oblivion-your senses fading into black with desire-screaming MY NAME repeatedly, Sakura," Kakashi moaned into her slick neck "I can give you what Uchiha Sasuke never could." he smiled and spoked. Kakashi placed his masked wet lips into Sakura's-domineering her pouty lips and tongue-for a deep penentrating kiss and biting her bottom lip. As his masked lips sucked on hers, Sakura's body tensed and quiver with waves of primal pleasure.

"Kakashi, only you can leave me this sensually tortured and get away with such perverse deviant actions that I only desire from you!" she exclaimed.

"Ka-KASHI!" Sakura screamed..as He tore away her blue skirt leaving her drenched pussy exposed to the frigid air of his bedroom. Kakashi's dexterous fingers pinched her engorged, pulsing clit. Eliciting a delicious scream of pain and pleasure from a orgasm-sweating Sakura. "Sakura, your pussy looks exquisitely beautiful, a sight to behold ONLY to me." He spread her engorged labia revealing the steady pulsating rhythm of her "little flower" ready to be harshly but lovingly fucked by him (and his aching cock).

"Kaka-AHHH...more...harder," she pleaded. Her writhing body dancing with lust filled desire and heat pooling in her lower body begging to be violated.

"Blossom, so responsive and receptive, " he chuckled.

"Before we continue, " the Copy Nin whispered to her. An exhaustive Sakura thought of Kakashi's voice as a prelude to a carnal, dark fantasy beaconing her to unravel it.

He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her shaky body to his whispering in her ear. "Haruno Sakura, brave kunoichi and flower, my friend and lover (?) once we cross this bridge of ours, this little fucked up game we have played is over, and then the real adventure begins." he darkly chuckled.

Sakura knew, deep down, he was right. Sure he had a few close friends and famous for his sexual conquests, but she sincerely knew this was different...wasn't it? Their bond was unbreakable and never to be severed. She had willingly come to his apartment time after time. Sakura wanted this. A real lover such as him would only have eyes for her, but could he keep that promise and not be tempted? Her faith and resolve in Kakashi was unmatched by anyone and no one would deter her from him. "Am I ready and willing..is he ready and willing?" she secretly thought to herself.

Kakashi inwardly thought to himself if she was ready for this. Sure she has grown into a fine jonin (if not Kage worth) unmatched by anyone, intelligent, beautiful, and she has had her fairshare of heartache and pain from this cold world. They had been close friends for several years and protecting each other on dangerous missions to protect Konoha. Is it worth...? He could give a damn what others would cajole about their "taboo-esque" relationship, ex-sensei and former-kohai. That was years ago.

"We are equals," he thought inwardly. "Fuck'em if outsiders think otherwise." Kakashi smiled gallantly. Though his smile quickly extinguished , rapid memories of his slain friends and compatriots flashed before him: Father (Sakumo). Obito. Rin. Minato-sensei. Asuma. Hiruzen. Jiraya. Neji...he muttered to himself, "Am I making the right decision to include her in my inner turmoil and demons that plague me or a selfish plight?" "AM I?"

"Sakura, as shinobi we must endure and that path is never easy. We have the autonomy to choose to stand with others for support or walk that path alone and succumb to our own failures. I see now with my choice it led me down a dark corridor of self-destruction and if you walk with me, maybe this broken pervert can find solace and peace." he deflty spoke as a few tears silently slid down his charcoal orbs and his last tear tenderly caressing his scar down his face.

"Sakura, I never give myself to anyone-cold and alone is how I am-and you are the only one I completely trust." "Are you willing, my darling Sakura, to walk that dark, twisted, but carnal path with this broken man?" "I cannot promise this path will be easy or longlasting, but I stand firm in my decision to walk this road with you." His breath and words tickling her ear gently causing Sakura's breath to hitch and pulse heighten. Kakashi's charcoal grey orbs gazed intently into her lusty emerald orbs, boring his soul into hers. A broken man such as Kakashi finding relief from this even colder world with _her...Sakura._

Kakashi's dominanting grip tightened against her small neck and lower back eliciting a pained mewl from her. "I'm awaiting your answer, you know me well enough what lies ahead if you choose yes, but if you choose, No, then I shall warrant no more of your-then-unrequited affection," he said.

Sakura's dark, lusty thoughts were cut short when Kakashi's deep baritone voice brought her back to reality. Growing impatient was not a natural trait of the Copy Nin's but his angered, fervent expression betrayed his stoic body language.

"SAKURA, goddamnit, what is your decision?" he yelled. "I will not continue this exploration of flesh, unless I receive your sincere answer, my blossom." His husky voice making her resolve waiver completely before him. "What is it you desire, hm?" he seductively purred into the slick juncture of neck and collarbone.

Her mind was made and for Sakura (and Kakashi), there was no going back-both were hapless players beyond the point of no return.

"Kakashi, I-I choose to walk along with you and helo us both not stumble into darkening, self-oblivion and emotional decay. I shall endure with you. Each of us no longer destined for tumultous solitude," she rasped into his direction. "If this lasts, so be it Kakashi..I am ready to be..." Sakura said to him. Her last words echoing in his mind

Kakashi remained stoic in his presence for a few moment, and his uptight, aloof demeanor relaxed. Inwardly, he felt an unusual sense of tranquilty amidst his storm of turmoil.

Kakashi slowly lifted his hazy, lustful gaze lingering gingerly on Sakura causing her shudder. His eyes which have seen so much, shone differently, she thought. Was she seeing some unknown emotion or feeling sweep over him or was it just lust?

"


End file.
